cuz the irony is I don't wanna see you again
by JuliusAuthor
Summary: Fugo and Giorno talk about their feelings. Takes place in an AU two years after PHF, where Fugo and Giorno have been broken up for a while and are now meeting up to talk about it. Mentioned and implied Fugonara, with the most base level Fugio possible (basically none.) Small swear warning.


****AN: This is a pretty heavy fic about Fugo and Giorno breaking up, along with a lot of arguing. Basically a character study on Fugo in an alternate universe PHF where everyone lives. There's also a few other changes (which will make sense within the story.)****

****Since there is a lot of thinking in this fic, I just wanted to confirm a few things about the way this story works:****

**"******Normal quotes" means speech****_"_

__Italic quotes" __****means a thought****

__Italic in a normal sentence __****means emphasis****

_"___Italic and underlined quotes" __****means a thought from the darker, crueler side of Fugo's mind****

****With all that out of the way, please enjoy =)****

Fugo knocked on the door of his ex-boyfriend three times before he answered.

It was eight months ago now. Giorno and Fugo were together for a long time, but after a fight that ended up with Fugo leaving and staying with Narancia- as well as realizing his love for Narancia, they unceremoniously broke up. Giorno had called numerous times over the weeks and months, but he hadn't responded to Fugo's apology text in a month. Somebody was taking it __bad.__

Fugo decided to take it upon himself to try and reach out to Giorno. Bruno told him that the last time he was seen in public was two weeks ago, picking up food. The large villa that Giorno lived in seemed relatively clean from the looks of it; at least from the outside. Fugo shrugged as he looked around and saw a bird's nest inside the mailbox. He smiled and leaned against the wall for almost two minutes, until quick, tempered footsteps reached the door and opened it.

Giorno's hair was unkempt compared to how drenched in hair gel he normally kept it. The curls were slowly coming apart, and his smile was ingenuous. He rubbed the back of his head as he spoke softly. "A-Ah, Fugo, it's good to s-see you again! Do you need food, a blanket, anything like that-"

"We need to talk."

Fugo stayed calm and reasonable, just like Narancia had told him to. Funny that Narancia would end up being the one telling him to calm down. Giorno certainly noticed this, as he nodded and waved for Fugo to come in. "Fugo, you're, uh.. more calm than I thought you would be. I was expecting to get yelled at." He uncomfortably chuckled.

Fugo responded coldly as he hung his jacket up. "Yeah, well, being with an equalizer like Narancia for eight months will do that for you." Giorno swallowed shallowly and nodded.

_"___I shouldn't be enjoying this. I still want to be friends with him, remember?"__ Part of Fugo's subconscious told him to be as cruel as possible, but he tried to keep his cool as he took a seat. It was at that point that he realized how little Giorno was taking care of himself. His eyes were heavy and had grown bags underneath them as his space was cluttered with various foods and trash. You would think that Mista had stayed for a whole year from the way it looked. A cruel part of Fugo chuckled. "__God, he really was pathetic."  
____  
__Fugo scrunched up his face as he discarded the negative thoughts. He would need to stay calm for what was about to happen. Giorno sat down on the couch as the both of them sat in thought for a full minute before Giorno spoke.

"So, how do you want to start?"

Fugo took a deep breath and recited the main question he had made in his head.

__You manipulated me into joining the gang.__

"I just want to ask, first of all… why? Why did you make me join the gang again?" Fugo put his hands in his lap as he crossed his legs, calming his heart as he listened to what Giorno had to say.

"You were one of my best assets in the early days. I needed you back for the better of Passione, Fugo." Giorno's words turned Fugo's stomach. _"___An asset. That's all we were to him. A fucking pawn."__ "Giorno, do you __ever__ think about the people who work for you as anyone other than 'assets'?" Giorno's face turned a light pink as he thought for a moment. "O-Of course not, Fugo! Everyone in the gang was always important to me, even after I became the don of Passione. __Especially__ you. And I never manipulated you. It was always your choice."

It was always your choice.

****It was always your choice.****

Fugo scoffed and stuttered a little in anger. "M-My choice? Excuse me? You made me think Narancia was __dead __for a fucking year! Who else could I have gone to? I-" Fugo stopped himself midway and took a deep breath.

_"___Do it, do it, make him feel like garbage. You know you want to."__

Fugo looked up and saw that Giorno was already on the verge of tears. He doesn't know at this point if he needs to push farther. He still has a few more questions for him, but at this point, more and more of his body is telling him to __go, go far away, get away before he gets you again-__

Giorno started crying.

Fugo sighed and reluctantly reached a hand out to Giorno's shoulder to comfort him. Giorno leaned into his touch a little more than he would have liked, and he pulled his hand away after a few seconds, however. Fugo could faintly hear Giorno's mutterings through his sobs.

"I-I'm so __sorry,__ Fugo, I didn't k-know…" Giorno looked up again to Fugo starting to stand up. Fugo bit his lip trying to find the right words to say, before nodding and remembering something Narancia had told him;

"You need to think about this before you jump back into a relationship with me."

Fugo calmed himself again, making sure he didn't accidentally choke Giorno by putting his hands on his shoulders. "I'm __taken,__ Giorno. Find someone else. You're a great person, but-"

Fugo decided to put it bluntly.

"I don't want to see you again."

Giorno had stopped crying by this point, simply nodding. Fugo had never seen Giorno have such a breakdown before. Fugo started to ask himself; __does he really deserve this?__ Giorno __was__ a good person, he had shown him that before. Giorno curled up on the couch as Fugo thought and eventually spoke.

"I need some time to think now, so I'll let myself out now."

Giorno nodded mindlessly again and closed his eyes. _"___That's so funny. ____Why do I find that so funny?"__

Before Fugo had anymore time to think about Giorno, he had already stepped out of the door and taken a deep breath. The outside felt noticeably less damp and stuffy, like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He noticed that Narancia had pulled his car around and was smiling like an idiot, as per the usual with him.

Fugo stepped into the seat next to him as Narancia turned the radio off and started the car.

"So, did you handle things?"

Narancia smiled again as Fugo weakly nodded and gave a weak smirk.

"Yep. Everything's handled."

****AN: So what did you guys think about my more angsty writing? Honestly this was a real downer to write, even though it was very fun, so the next one will probably be more fluff.****

****I plan on doing more stuff with my Fugonara fusion AU, but my only issues at this point are coming up with a name for it. I was thinking that maybe Fucia (Fugo + Narancia) sounded pretty good, but tell me your thoughts.****

****Please review with whatever thoughts you have, it helps a lot.****

****See you!****


End file.
